HeroesGlee
by Ecea
Summary: Heroes and Glee clash together in this fanfiction.


Ecea Petrelli was walking around New York with his brother Peter Petrelli on a sunny day. Peter had just got off work and Ecea spent his morning thinking about something strange that had happened to him when he woke up. Ecea had brown hair and brown eyes. His brother had long brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a nurse's outfit, while Ecea wore a dark outfit. Ecea was several years younger than Peter. Peter was 21 and Ecea was 17, but Ecea had finished high school and college already.

"So anything new today?" Ecea asked Peter.

"Just the same thing." Peter answered, "More accidents every day and the ER is filled with injured people."

"You do know that I could help you." Ecea said, "I can help around the hospital."

"I know you want to, but it's very dangerous." Peter replied, "You can help Nathan with the election."

"Nathan doesn't pay attention to me." Ecea mumbled, "When I tried to tell him something today, he shrugged me off."

"You wanna tell me?" Peter asked looking at him.

"Something weird happened this morning." Ecea said, "I cut myself on accident and..."

"How many times do I have to tell you to be careful?" Peter asked.

"Peter, I'm fine." Ecea assured him, "That's not the weird part. Peter, this may sound impossible, but I healed."

"Of course...wounds healed." Peter said.

"Within a few seconds?" Ecea questioned, "Also...I floated above my bed."

"I told you not to stay up and watch movies." Peter scolded.

"Peter, just listen." Ecea said angrily.

By now they were in an alley way with no one watching.

"I didn't watch any movie and I floated above my bed without knowing." Ecea said in anger, "You are just like Nathan, you don't believe anything I say and you think I'm crazy."

"Uh Ecea." Peter said nervously, "Calm down."

"Why should I?" Ecea yelled, "You two are the same and you never listen to me because I am younger than you. For Pete's sake even mom won't listen to me!"

"Ecea stop!" Peter yelled backing away.

"What?" Ecea shouted.

He saw Peter looking at him strangely and he looked at himself to see that he was floating several inches off the ground.

"I'm floating." he said shocked and excited, "I'm actually floating."

He laughed and moved his feet, which hovered above the floor. Suddenly he fell to the floor and groaned.

"Are you okay?" Peter asked helping Ecea up.

"Yeah I'm fine." Ecea said looking around and dusting himself off, "Did you see that?"

"That was amazing." Peter commented.

"Peter...now you're floating." Ecea said looking at Peter's feet, which now floated in the air.

"Ecea, this isn't floating." Peter replied realizing something, "We are flying."

Ecea focused on flying and he glided slowly into the air.

"Come on." he urged Peter.

Peter slowly followed him and they flew up to the top of the building. They landed on the top and stopped flying.

"That was cool." Ecea said, "Do you think that Nathan can fly?"

"I'm not sure." Peter replied, "Let's go home and you do some research okay?"

"Okay." Ecea said.

They went home and as they entered the house, Ecea looked in the art room and saw a blank canvas on a stand. However as Ecea looked at it, an unclear image started to appear on it. He walked toward it slowly and Peter turned around.

"Ecea?" he questioned following his little brother.

Ecea picked up a paintbrush and some paint. Peter came beside him and looked at him. Suddenly Ecea's eyes went dead and he started painting and Peter knew that Ecea couldn't paint. Ecea finished the painting within a half-hour and his eyes became normal again. He looked at the painting confused.

"Did I paint that?" he asked Peter.

Peter nodded and they both studied the picture. It showed Peter, Ecea and a girl of about Ecea's age in a stadium at a school. The girl wore a cheer leader suit. She had long blond hair and blue eyes. A large shadow of someone spread across the floor of the stadium. The girl clung onto Ecea's arm as Peter stood in front of them protectively.

"I learned a new power." Ecea commented looking at his figure's left hand, which was on fire, "I wonder where that is and who that girl is."

"Not sure." Peter said as his phone rang.

He answered it and left the room leaving Ecea to ponder about the painting.

"That was Nathan." Peter said coming back in, "He wants me to come over to the office to help him. Will you be alright here?"

"I will be fine." Ecea replied, "I got my car if I need to go somewhere."

"Okay." Peter said putting on his jacket, "Call me if you have an emergency okay?"

"Sure." Ecea assured him, "I got my phone on me."

Peter hugged Ecea and then left. Soon after Peter left, Ecea painted another picture. This time is showed a man with brown hair, brown eyes, wearing glasses, jeans and a black shirt. Someone knocked on the door. Ecea went to the door and looked out the peep hole to see a man with brown hair and brown eyes stand there. The man wore jeans and a black shirt. He was starting to grow a beard and wore glasses. Ecea wondered who he was. He opened the door.

"Yes?" he said to the man.

"Ecea Petrelli?" the man questioned, "My name is Gabriel Gray."

"What can I help you with?" Ecea asked.

"I believe I can help you." Gabriel answered.

Ecea looked at his picture that he had painted and recognized it as Gabriel.

"Come in." Ecea said letting the man pass, "You know…you may be able to help me."

Gabriel came in and saw the paintings.

"You painted these?" he asked with interest.

"Yeah." Ecea said pointing to his newest painting, "This one is the one I just finished. It's of you and I don't know why."

"You're talented." Gabriel praised, "You have a gift."

"A gift?" Ecea said.

"Yes." Gabriel said, "Have you noticed anything different about yourself?"

"Such as flying?" Ecea questioned.

"You can fly?" Gabriel said.

"Yeah…and paint, which I couldn't before." Ecea added.

"You have powers Ecea." Gabriel told him, "A gift for you to use."

"You talk as if you know about these 'powers'." Ecea remarked.

"I do." Gabriel replied, "Watch."

He walked over to a desk, where a knife laid on it. He picked it up and gave it to Ecea.

"Stand over there and throw it as hard as you can at me." Gabriel ordered.

"You will get hurt." Ecea argued.

"I won't." Gabriel replied, "Just try it."

Ecea did as Gabriel ordered and threw the knife at him. Ecea watched in shock as the knife stopped a few feet away from Gabriel's face and hung in the air.

"How are you doing that?" Ecea asked in awe.

"I can use telekinesis." Gabriel answered, "Now I have to go."

"Wait, how will I find you?" Ecea called out to him as he was about to go.

"Don't worry." Gabriel said, "I will find you."

He left and Ecea felt at peace. He had found someone that was like him and Peter. He picked up his cell to call Peter, when someone barged into the room. Two men entered and one of the men lifted a stun gun. The man wore a suit and glasses.

"Put the phone down boy." the man with the stun gun ordered.

"Who are you?" Ecea demanded.

"Just come with us quietly and you won't be harmed." the man replied.

"Not until you tell me what you want." Ecea said edging toward the back door.

The man fired at him with a stun gun and Ecea thrust out his will to stop the stuns. The stuns slowed down and stopped as Ecea gasped in surprise. The man was shocked and the stuns fell to the floor. The other man was about to fire a real gun at Ecea, when Gabriel barged in and yanked the man back with telekinesis.

"Ecea let's go!" he yelled.

"You!" the man with the stun gun shouted.

Gabriel forced the man into the wall.

"Noah Bennet isn't it?" he asked, "Leave us alone."

"Ecea don't go with this man." Noah said to Ecea, "He will kill you to take your power."

"Ecea, I am a friend." Gabriel said, "Let's go now!"

Ecea went with Gabriel and Gabriel led him to a car. They went in and drove off.

"What did Mr. Bennet mean?" Ecea asked, "Is it true that you will kill me to take my powers?"

"Ecea...it's true that I take people's powers, but I won't kill you." Gabriel said, "I care for you Ecea."

"Why?" Ecea questioned.

"Because I cannot read your sense." Gabriel explained, "I could read anyone's but yours. I think we're connected somehow."

"Connected." Ecea said sarcastically, "Right."

"It's true." Gabriel insisted.

"Fine." Ecea said, "You can drop me off at the government office. Don't worry...I won't tell on you."

"Okay." Gabriel replied.

They soon came to the office and Gabriel turned to Ecea.

"Give me your cell." he said.

Ecea gave it to him and Gabriel punched some numbers into it.

"There...you have my number." he said giving it back to Ecea, "Text me, okay?"

Ecea nodded.

"Thanks." he said.

He opened the door and got out. He went into the building and up the elevator to the third floor. As he got out of the elevator, Peter knocked into him.

"Whoa Peter." Ecea said as they fell to the floor, "What's wrong?"

"Ecea something weird happened to me on the way to see Nathan." Peter said.

"Like what?" Ecea asked.

"Well...first I met a man who told me about a guy named Sylar." Peter said, "Then I was on a subway with a man named Mohinder Suresh and a Hiro from the future told me to save the cheer leader to save the world."

"Who was the man who told you about this Sylar?" Ecea asked.

"His name...Noah Bennet." Peter answered, "What about it?"

"He attacked me." Ecea told him.

He told him all that had happened and Peter grew worried.

"This is getting serious." he replied, "We need protection."

"No..." Ecea said, "We need to find the cheer leader."

"There you are." Noah's voice called.

Ecea and Peter turned to see Noah coming toward them.

"Peter, come on." Ecea said starting to run away.

He and Peter ran to the stairway with Noah chasing them and they ran upstairs to the roof. They went out to the roof only to find that they were cornered. Noah Bennet came out and aimed his stun gun at them.

"I only want to talk you guys." he said.

"If you only wanted to talk, you wouldn't have that stun gun." Ecea pointed out.

"You don't know what you're capable of Petrelli." Noah warned, "First you painted the future, with my daughter in it and then you used telekinesis?"

"Yeah...and there's one more trick up my sleeve." Ecea said as he and Peter backed to the edge.

He pushed Peter off and jumped off with him. He focused on flying and caught Peter. He flew up and left Noah staring after them in shock. Ecea took off flying toward their home.

"Maybe we should've asked him about his daughter." Peter said on the way.

"We can find that on our own." Ecea replied, "Now tell me about this Mohinder Suresh."

"You've heard of him?" Peter asked.

"I heard about a Dr. Suresh, who wrote a book on genetic cells." Ecea told him.

They arrived home and Ecea and Peter got on the internet and researched on Mohinder Suresh. They found that he was a doctor, who was taking up his deceased father's work on the human's genetic cells.

"There's a phone number here." Ecea said calling the number.

"_Hello?_" a man's voice answered.

"Is the Dr. Mohinder Suresh?" Ecea asked.

"_This is he._" the man answered, "_May I help you?_"

"Yes...my name is Ecea Petrelli." Ecea said, "You met my brother, Peter, on the subway today. He said that he and you talked and we wondering if we can meet you."

"_Yes...I remember talking to Peter._" Mohinder replied, "_He said that he met someone from the future that told him to save a cheer leader or something._"

"Yes." Ecea said, "We think something is happening to us."

"_You mean you also see people from the future?_" Mohinder questioned.

"Not really." Ecea said, "I can paint the future, use telekinesis and fly."

"_That's a lot of abilities."_ Mohinder commented.

"Well..." Ecea said looking at his first painting, "There's going to be more. Where can we meet you?"

"_Where are you right now_?" Mohinder asked.

"At my house in New York with Peter." Ecea told him.

"_Okay_." Mohinder said, "_Meet me at the Empire State Building in 15 minutes._"

"Right." Ecea replied.

Mohinder hung up and Ecea turned to Peter.

"We're going to meet him at the state building." he said.

Suddenly the door blasted open again and Noah Bennet came in with policemen.

"He doesn't give up does he?" Ecea commented as he and Peter ran toward the back of the house.

"No kidding." Peter agreed.

A police man with short black hair and black eyes stood there with a gun aimed at them.

"_You will surrender._" Ecea heard a voice in his head.

"_You will have to shoot me first and I doubt you can._" Ecea replied as he and Peter skidded to a stop.

"_Your choice._" the policeman said.

As he was about to fire, Ecea put out his hand and used telekinesis to knock the man back.

"Peter, go!" Ecea yelled holding the man to the wall.

Peter ran and Ecea thrust the man away. He ran away from where Peter was heading and jumped over the fence. He heard some men behind him and he continued to run in the neighborhood. Suddenly a car came from the alley and stopped in front of Ecea.

"Get in." a girl's voice ordered.

Ecea got in and the girl drove away.

"You seem to get into a lot of trouble." the girl said looking at Ecea in the review mirror.

The girl was the one in his painting.

"You." Ecea said, "You're that girl in my painting...the cheer leader."

"Name's Claire." the girl replied, "Claire Bennet."

"Noah's daughter?" Ecea questioned.

"How do you know my father?" Claire asked.

"Unless you didn't notice, he's the one that was after me." Ecea answered.

"I didn't see him." Claire said, "I got a call from someone named Gabriel and he told me to help you."

"Ah Gabriel." Ecea replied nodding, "He seems to always know when I am in trouble."

"Where can I drop you off?" Claire asked.

"Empire State Building." Ecea answered, "I am meeting my brother there."

They arrived at the Empire State Building, where Ecea saw Peter with another man.

"Thanks." Ecea said to Claire, "You want to come?"

"No...I got to get home before my dad finds that I am gone." Claire replied, "See you later."

Ecea went out and she drove off. Ecea started to walk to Peter and the man, who Ecea guessed was Mohinder. His phone rang and he answered it.

"Hello?" he said.

"_Seems that you're alright._" Gabriel's voice replied.

"Yeah I'm fine." Ecea said stopping, "You seem to always know when I am in danger."

"_Just something I got after meeting you._" Gabriel explained, "_I just get a feeling when you are in danger. Like we were connected._"

"I don't see how we're connected." Ecea said, "I mean we're two separate people."

"_Do you have the second painting with you_?" Gabriel asked.

"I have a copy of it on my phone." Ecea answered.

"_Can you look at it and this picture that I am sending you while talking to me?_" Gabriel questioned.

"Sure." Ecea said.

He left Gabriel on, while he looked at the copy of the painting on his phone. He received at picture from Gabriel. He looked at the both at the same time and was beginning to get confused.

"_Do you see it now?_" Gabriel said, "_The connection?_"

"You got a picture of me?" Ecea questioned.

"_It was easy to get._" Gabriel answered, "_Do you see the connection though Ecea Petrelli? Or should I say Ecea Gray?_"

Chapter 2

"Are you certain about this?" Ecea asked Gabriel.

"_Look at the resemblance Ecea._" Gabriel said, "_We have the same features. This isn't just coincidence. We are brothers._"

"But Peter's my brother." Ecea argued.

"_Okay...what if you were adopted_?" Gabriel said.

"You know...I should call you later." Ecea replied seeing Peter and Mohinder coming toward him, "We should meet to talk about this."

"_Alright, just call or text._" Gabriel said.

Ecea hung up just as Peter and Mohinder came up.

"Who's that?" Peter asked.

"A friend." Ecea lied and turning to Mohinder, "I take it that you're Mohinder Suresh."

"Yes." Mohinder said, "You're Ecea Petrelli. Peter has been telling me about your incident with this Noah Bennet."

"That's right...oh and Peter, I met the cheer leader." Ecea replied, "Her name is Claire Bennet, Noah's daughter."

"Where is she?" Peter asked.

"She went home." Ecea told him.

"Listen, I talked to Noah again." Peter said, "He says that a painter named Isaac painted the same picture as you did and that a man named Sylar is going to kill her at the school she attends at the homecoming tonight."

"Okay...when is it?" Ecea questioned.

"9 PM." Peter said, "However there is a problem. Ecea, I die there."

"What?" Ecea replied shocked.

"Sylar kills me, Ecea." Peter said.

"Then don't go." Ecea commanded, "Mohinder keep him with you and don't let him come after me."

"Ecea, you saw us both with Claire at the school." Peter argued.

"The future always changes Peter." Ecea shot back, "Now stay with Mohinder."

"But I am supposed to save her." Peter said.

"I will do it Peter." Ecea replied checking his watch.

It was a quarter to 9 PM and Ecea started to leave.

"Remember to stay with Mohinder." he told Peter.

He ran to the nearby school and on the way, he tried to call Gabriel, but no one answered.

"Damn." Ecea swore.

He arrived at the school and walked around. He heard a girl scream and he ran down the halls and skidded to a stop to see a man in dark clothes and wearing a hat killing a cheer leader. Claire laid on the floor injured and Ecea ran to her.

"Claire...wake up." Ecea whispered shaking her.

The man spotted him and Claire, who had miraculously got up and healed. The man headed toward them and Ecea and Claire started running.

"This way." Claire told Ecea.

"Ecea!" Peter's voice called out.

"Peter no!" Ecea yelled as he saw his brother coming toward them, "This way! Hurry!"

Peter saw the man and started to run with Claire and Ecea. They entered the auditorium and Ecea and Claire went up the stairs and turned around as Peter stood in front of them protectively. Claire clung onto Ecea's arm and Ecea's left hand turned on fire. The man's shadow moved across the floor and the man came toward them. The man stopped and looked up at them. Ecea gasped as he recognized the man.

"Ecea and Claire go!" Peter yelled.

"Come on!" Claire told Ecea pulling him along with her.

They left Peter there and ran to the entrance of the school. They heard a thud and found Peter on the floor dead.

"Peter no." Ecea said running to him.

He knelt next to Peter and Claire came near. As she came near, Peter gasped for breath and fixed his broken bones, which healed.

"How?" Ecea questioned.

"I don't know." Peter said.

"There you are." a man's voice said behind them.

They turned to see the man standing there.

"You're alive I see." the man said to Peter.

"Sylar." Peter replied.

"Sylar?" Ecea questioned looking at the man, "No...Gabriel, you can't be Sylar."

Indeed it was Gabriel who was standing in front of them without his glasses.

"I am Sylar, Ecea." he said, "Now I need Claire's ability. So I advise that you stay away."

"You tricked me." Ecea replied hurt.

"Ecea, you know Sylar?" Peter asked.

"His name is Gabriel not Sylar." Ecea said, "He saved me from Noah."

They heard some cars coming and Gabriel/Sylar turned to Ecea.

"Come with me and I will explain everything to you." he said, "Trust me Ecea."

"You almost killed Peter." Ecea replied, "Why should I trust you?"

"Peter's alive don't you see?" Gabriel/Sylar said, "If you don't come now fine."

He left and Ecea chased after him.

"Gabriel." he said.

Gabriel/Sylar stopped and looked at him.

"I will come." Ecea said.

"Let's go then." Gabriel/Sylar replied.

He and Ecea left to a car and drove.

"I assume that you're really angry right now." Gabriel said.

"Who are you?" Ecea asked, "Gabriel or Sylar?"

"Both..." Gabriel said, "I go by Sylar to those who are against me, but my real name is Gabriel."

"And you kill these people." Ecea replied, "Why?"

"It's my power." Gabriel said, "I cannot control it...it makes me hunger for powers, but I cannot hurt you."

"Because I am related to you?" Ecea replied sarcastically, "Gabriel you need to control these powers. If you don't, then you can really make a disaster."

"I am trying to Ecea." Gabriel said, "I didn't want to be this way."

Ecea looked away and thought about it.

"You know...I've thought about the relationship thing...there's only one way to know for sure." Ecea said, "Do you have a small container or a napkin?"

"Yes." Gabriel reaching in the back of the car.

He brought out a white cloth and Ecea looked for something sharp.

"Let me." Gabriel said lifting his fingers to Ecea's arm.

Pain snapped through Ecea's arm as Gabriel moved his hand and Ecea's arm cut open. Gabriel stopped and Ecea got a sample of his blood.

"Is that how you take their powers?" Ecea asked as his arm healed.

"Sorta." Gabriel said, "Except I do it to the head."

"That's disgusting." Ecea remarked, "Listen, you should drop me off home and I will keep in contact with you. I won't tell them where you are okay?"

"Okay...but you need to keep our connection a secret okay?" Gabriel said.

"I will." Ecea promised, "However you need to work on your powers."

Gabriel nodded and dropped Ecea off at his home, after Ecea gave him the blood sample. Ecea entered the house to find it too quiet. He slowly closed the door and crept along the rooms.

"Peter?" he called out, "You here?"

He heard something thud and he turned to the room, which he heard it. He stopped and stared at the closed doors. He wasn't allowed in there because his father died there. He heard the thud again and walked slowly to the room. He opened the doors and turned on the lights. It was a normal room and no one was in sight.

"Hello?" Ecea called out, "Anyone there?"

Ecea slowly walked across the room to the far wall. He put his hand on the wall and tapped on it. The sound was hollow and he punched it. The wallpaper tore open and a tape fell to the floor. Ecea bent down and picked it up. It wasn't marked and Ecea heard the front door open and close. Ecea rushed out of the room, turned off the lights and closed the doors. He hid the tape in his pocket and entered the hall to see Noah standing there with Nathan and Peter.

"There you are." Nathan said, "We were worried."

"Since when have you been worried Nathan?" Ecea questioned, "You only look out for your election."

He turned to Noah.

"What's he doing here?" he asked Peter.

"He wants to help us." Peter answered.

"Right...the guy, who shoots at us, wants to help." Ecea said sarcastically, "What does Nathan have to do with this? Is this another spree for his election?"

"No...Noah's been telling me that you've been suffering from hallucinations." Nathan said.

"He's what?" Ecea yelled glaring at Noah.

"Ecea listen to me." Nathan said trying to calm Ecea down.

"No!" Ecea shouted so loud that Nathan retreated a few steps, "You don't tell me to listen, when you don't listen to me! Now Mr. Bennet needs to leave."

"Ecea, we need to talk." Peter said.

He guided Ecea away from the others.

"You need to go with Bennet." Peter told him.

"Peter, you know that I am not crazy." Ecea hissed, "You know what you and I could do. I won't go with this man."

Peter looked away and jabbed something into Ecea's spine.

"I'm sorry Ecea." he said.

Ecea stumbled around as he felt dizzy and then he blacked out. He woke up to find himself on a table in a cell with a window. He groaned as he sat up and rubbed his head. He looked around to find no way out and he got off the table. Did Peter just betray him and send him with Noah? Ecea gasped in disbelieve that his own brother, who understood him and loved him, would do something like that. Ecea's anger rose and he thrust the table against the wall with telekinesis.

"No!" he yelled banging the window, "Let me out!"

He saw a door open and Noah Bennet walked through it and stood in front of Ecea's cell. Ecea glared at him with hate.

"I know that you must hate me right now." Noah said, "But you must know that this is for you best interest."

"When I get out of here Noah." Ecea replied, "I am going to make sure you pay hell."

"Except you won't get out." Noah said, "Although you have many powers, none of them work in here. Peter will be visiting you soon."

"Tell him to get lost." Ecea replied angrily.

"I want to thank you for saving Claire." Noah said.

"Maybe I should have let her die." Ecea remarked, "That way you will know the pain that I am feeling right now."

Noah looked hurt and Ecea grinned.

"What do you know about a man named Sylar?" Noah asked changing the subject.

"Hmmm...well Peter told me that he was the man who killed him." Ecea said innocently, "Other than that nothing."

"Nothing?" Noah questioned, "Yet when Peter said that it was Sylar, you said 'No, that's Gabriel.'"

He looked at Ecea confused.

"Now, what did you mean by that?" he asked.

"You figure it out." Ecea said, "I'm not telling anything."

"Very well." Noah replied, "I'm going to send your brother Peter in soon."

He left and Ecea's hand went on fire. He looked at it and smiled.

"Oh Peter's going to pay." he said to himself.

He walked to the end of his cell and stood with his back to the window. He heard his cell door open and heard someone coming in.

"Ecea?" Peter's voice said, "You do understand that this was the best right?"

Ecea turned to him with a fake smile.

"Oh right." he said, "Noah says 'Listen Peter, your little brother is going insane and needs to be put in an asylum', Peter says, 'Sure Mr. Bennet, I will help you put him in.'. Thanks a lot Peter."

"Ecea, you know that I don't believe that you're insane." Peter pleaded.

Ecea lifted his hand and forced Peter into the wall with telekinesis.

"I should kill you right now Peter." Ecea said as he walked toward Peter forcing him up, "You betrayed me and hurt me more than you could imagine."

"You would kill your own brother?" Peter questioned taking several breaths as he said it.

"You know...I don't think I'm your brother anymore." Ecea replied, "You proved that yourself when you turned me in here."

"You know that I am sorry." Peter insisted.

"Just like Nathan." Ecea said letting Peter go, "Leave and never come back."

He turned away from Peter, who stood there with his feelings hurt. Ecea heard him leave both rooms and then he spun around to blast a giant fire ball at the window. However the window didn't break and Ecea took a big breath. He would get out of this cell and track down Noah.

"You seem to have a hard time." a man's voice said in the cell next to his.

"Yeah." Ecea replied sitting on his bed, "How long have you been here?"

"Years." the man replied, "My name is Adam Monroe."

"Name's Ecea..." Ecea said.

"Nice to meet you Ecea." Adam replied, "Wait, you're not Ecea Petrelli are you?"

"I am." Ecea said regretfully.

"I've read your file." Adam told him.

"So you know what powers I have?" Ecea questioned.

"You won't believe this, but you have all powers." Adam said, "But you're like your brother Peter and a man named Sylar."

"How do you know so much?" Ecea asked.

"I've lived for 400 years and I don't get older." Adam answered, "I saw everyone's records."

"Do they have a file on a man named Gabriel Gray?" Ecea asked Adam.

"Not that I remember." Adam said, "Listen, you could still get out of here. One of your abilities is being able to go through anything."

Ecea looked at the wall and went up to it. He touched it and it rippled as if it was water. He went in it and stumbled outside the cells and into a facility. He checked his pockets to find that his tape was gone. He passed by the cell windows to the door. As he passed one of the cells, he saw a man with blond hair and blue eyes sitting on a bed.

"Adam?" Ecea questioned stopping.

"You got out?" Adam said looking at him.

"Yeah...listen I can't free you right now, but I will find a way okay?" Ecea replied.

"I will be here." Adam said, "Oh...the door there is locked by a card key.

Ecea grinned and held up a hand, which sparked with electricity. He went to the lock and bypassed the system. He opened the door and ran down the halls. He skidded to a stop, when he saw Peter and Nathan talking with Noah. He rushed down another hall, but not before Peter saw him. Peter didn't say anything and excused himself from the conversation. He followed Ecea into an empty room. As Peter entered the room, he found Ecea standing there.

"Ecea?" Peter questioned.

Ecea lifted his hand and Peter floated into the air choking. Ecea forced him into the wall and held him there with his mind.

"I'm leaving here Peter." Ecea told him, "But not before I take your ability."

He lifted a finger and moved it across and Peter's head started to cut. Peter opened his mouth to scream, but Ecea covered it with his hand. He continued to cut Peter's head, until Noah came in with a stun gun.

"Leave him alone Ecea." Noah ordered.

"Noah, Noah." Ecea said sadly, "You just don't get it do you?"

He thrust his hand at Noah, who flew across the room and into the wall.

"Peter, I'm bored with you, so I will kill you now." Ecea said using telekinesis to throw a knife at Peter as he walked toward Noah.

Peter was killed with the knife and Ecea raised Noah up.

"Your turn Noah." Ecea said.

"Dad?" Claire's voice called out.

Ecea turned to see Claire standing there confused.

"Claire run!" Noah blurted out.

"What are you doing?" Claire asked Ecea.

"Your father tricked Peter and had me sent here to be locked up." Ecea told her and then looking at Noah, "Are you going to lock up your daughter also, Mr. Bennet? Just because she has the power to regenerate like Adam Monroe?"

"Leave her out of this." Noah commanded.

Several policemen came in and Ecea turned to them.

"This isn't over." he told Noah taking his tape from Noah's pocket as well as his cell phone.

He warped away and appeared at an abandon warehouse. He sighed and called Gabriel.

"_Ecea, where are you?_" Gabriel asked answering the phone.

"At some abandon warehouse." Ecea answered, "Listen you need to pick me up. I killed Peter and I'm considered now a threat."

"_I'm coming now._" Gabriel said, "_How did you kill him?_"

"Well...I tried the way you do, but Noah interfered so I had to improvise." Ecea replied.

"_Is Noah dead_?" Gabriel demanded.

"His daughter came and several policemen after her." Ecea said, "I had to warp away...oh also I found something. A tape...I think it has to do with me."

"_Why is that?_" Gabriel questioned.

"It was in a room, where I was not allowed at my house." Ecea told him, "Your car plays tapes right?"

"_It does._" Gabriel said, "_Wait, what do you mean about what I do to kill people?_"

Ecea heard Gabriel gasp.

"_You have my power?_" Gabriel said.

"Seems so." Ecea replied, "Get over here now."

He hung up and heard someone behind him.

"So you're still alive." Ecea said half-turning to the person behind him.

"I'm not easy to kill." Peter replied, "Turn yourself in Ecea."

"I don't think so." Ecea said turning to face him, "I am not going back there."

Ecea gasped as he saw a different Peter. This Peter was older and had a scar on his face.

"Who are you?" Ecea demanded.

"I am Peter from the future." Peter said, "You need to stop what you're doing."

Future Peter's hands turned into ice and he got in a fighting stance. Ecea smirked and his hands went on fire. They ran toward each other and fought. Future Peter succeeded in blasting Ecea into the wall.

"You sure aren't as powerful as you are in the future." Future Peter remarked, "Actually we're still enemies in the future. I came back to change it."

"You betrayed me." Ecea said trying to rise, "It was your fault that I became who I am now."

"Well..." Future Peter replied, "If I cannot change you, then I must kill you."

His hand sparked with electricity and he got ready to blast Ecea, when Gabriel came driving in and head toward Future Peter, who was taken by surprise. Future Peter jumped out of the way and Gabriel opened the passenger door.

"Get in." he ordered Ecea.

Ecea got in and closed the door as Gabriel stepped on the pedal. They rushed out of the warehouse and Ecea sighed in relief.

"Thanks for coming." he said to Gabriel.

"No problem." Gabriel replied looking at him tenderly, "Anything for my little brother."

Ecea chuckled and smiled.

"You know." he said, "I can live with you being my brother. But which name should I call you?"

"Anyone you want." Gabriel replied.

"I think I will stick with Sylar." Ecea decided, "It's cooler than Gabriel, no offense."

"Sure." Sylar said, "You should have a different name though. The government is going to be looking for you. Also you will have to change your appearance. Your hair and eyes."

"To your place?" Ecea asked.

Sylar nodded and they arrived at a small house with two rooms, restroom, bath and shower, kitchen, and living room.

"So…I will make dinner soon and you get to work on your hair and eyes." Sylar said.

"Do you have any hair dye?" Ecea asked.

"Here you go." Sylar answered handing him several hair dye containers.

Ecea looked at them. There was blue, black, white, blond and red. Ecea tossed the white and blue away.

"What do you think will be better?" he asked his brother, "Red, black or blond?"

"Not the black." Sylar called from the kitchen, "Um...try red."

"Red it is." Ecea said to himself going to the bathroom.

Soon his hair was red and he was able to change his eyes to red using his powers. He cut his hair short and looked at the mirror to see a different person staring through it. He was impressed on his work and he went out to the kitchen. Sylar was cooking and when he saw Ecea, he was impressed.

"Works great." he said, "Now...I have your name for you."

He gave a card to Ecea, who looked at it. The name was Jacob Gray and all they needed was the picture.

"Jacob?" Ecea questioned.

"Don't you like it?" Sylar said.

"It's plain, but I can deal with it." Ecea complained, "So...what do we do now?"

"We stay low." Sylar said putting the dinner plates on the table.

"Do you think I will ever see Peter again?" Ecea asked.

"Maybe." Sylar answered, "You want to?"

"Just that...he was there for me in the early years. Always listening to me while Nathan was looking toward his dreams." Ecea explained.

"I know how you feel." Sylar said, "But I want you to know that you also have me now. Even though I wasn't there for 16 years, I can be there for the rest of your life."

"Thanks." Ecea replied smiling.

"You know I was thinking you should go back to school." Sylar said, "Just to stay low."

"Sure." Ecea replied, "I know everything you know? It won't hurt to do so. Which school?"

"The same one as Claire Bennet." Sylar told him.

"Isn't that a bit dangerous?" Ecea remarked.

"Yes, but they won't look for you there." Sylar explained, "This way, you could make friends. Perhaps get a girlfriend."

"I need to tell you something." Ecea said nervously.

"Let me guess...you're gay." Sylar replied, "Saw it in your eyes when I said girlfriend. Well...I am fine with that. However if you do find a guy, I have to be introduced to him okay?"

"Yeah." Ecea said in relief, "Sure thing."

"School starts tomorrow." Sylar replied getting up, "You should get ready. Motorcycle in the garage is yours now. Be careful and on your guard."

"Same to you." Ecea said.

The next day, Ecea entered his new school. He looked at it and sighed. Sylar was going to spend the day using his shape shifter power to find a job. Ecea walked to his locker and put his stuff in it.

"Hello." Claire's voice said behind him, "You must be new here."

"Yeah." Ecea replied turning to her, "Just started today."

"Then I am the first to welcome you." Claire said, "My name is Claire Bennet. What's yours?"

"Jacob Gray." Ecea replied, "Is this a nice school?"

"Academics are great and the kids are okay...except for the snooty cheer leaders." Claire told him.

"Well then, I will keep a distance from them." Ecea said grinning at her.

"You're very sociable." Claire remarked.

"I like to make new friends." Ecea explained, "Also experience new stuff."

"Which classes are you taking?" Claire asked.

Ecea looked at his list.

"Biology, Geometry, PE, Spanish, English 11, and World History." he told her.

"Wow." Claire said, "Same as mine. Well I can show you around then."

Ecea blamed Sylar in his mind. When Sylar had told him that he was at Claire's school, he didn't know that his brother meant that he was going to be in the same classes.

"Sure." Ecea said smiling at Claire, "I would love that."

"This may seem weird, but I was wondering if you have a girlfriend." Claire replied nervously.

Ecea looked around and Claire chuckled nervously.

"It was stupid of me to ask sorry." she said.

"No, it's fine." Ecea told her, "It's just that I don't go...that way."

"You mean that you're..." Claire said and then mouthed, "Gay?"

Ecea nodded and Claire seemed to understand.

"That's fine." Claire said, "There is another guy that's gay here also. His name is Zach and he's super-hot."

She looked toward a group of kids talking and Ecea looked also. There were several boys and girls talking.

"Which one is he?" Ecea asked Claire.

"The boy in the black shirt." Claire answered.

Ecea saw the one that she meant and instantly liked him. Zach had short black hair and black eyes. He was a football player type and very sociable. He wore blue jeans and a black t-shirt. He was about 19 and he looked at Ecea and smiled.

"He actually looked at you." Claire said excitedly, "He never notices anyone under his social status."

"Maybe he was looking at you." Ecea replied.

"He was looking at you dude." Claire said happy, "You were looking back. He likes you and you like him."

"Well, he's okay." Ecea replied as he and Claire walked.

"You're blushing." Claire chided, "You're totally hooked on him."

"I am not." Ecea said lying.

"You are too." Claire replied, "Come on lover boy. You really like him, don't deny it."

"Alright, yes I really like him." Ecea gave in, "But don't say a word to anyone."

"I knew it." Claire said pointing a finger at him.

She stopped and gasped.

"Oh my gosh." she said clutching Ecea's arm, "He's coming toward us."

Ecea looked to see that she was right.

"I'm leaving now." he said about to walk away.

"No you don't." Claire replied pulling him back, "You're going to talk to him."

Zach came up to them smiling.

"Hey." he said to Claire, "Claire right?"

"Hey Zach." Claire replied, "Um...this is my friend, Jacob."

"Hi." Ecea said lamely.

"Nice to meet you Jacob." Zach replied shaking his hand, "So you're new here?"

"Yeah." Ecea said.

"Welcome." Zach replied, "So any of you doing anything tonight?"

"I'm not." Claire said, "Why?"

"I'm throwing a birthday party at my place." Zach told her, "I was thinking that you and Jacob would like to come."

"I need to talk to my brother." Ecea said, "He may need me today, I'm not sure."

"What about your parents?" Claire asked.

Ecea looked away and Claire bowed her head.

"I'm sorry." she said, "I shouldn't have asked. It must have been tragic."

"I don't remember them." Ecea replied, "They died when I was young. My older brother raised me."

"So sorry." Zach said, "Well you call your brother and then tell me okay?"

He smiled and left. As soon as he left, Claire turned excitedly to Ecea.

"He actually talked to us." she said, "And he couldn't stop looking at you. He totally likes you."

"How would you know?" Ecea questioned.

"I know stuff." Claire said slyly, "Come on."

They passed several classes until lunch time, when Ecea called Sylar.

"_Well I will be working late, so I think that it will be fine_." Sylar said after Ecea told him about Zach's invitation, "_Just be careful okay_?"

"Yeah." Ecea replied, "Cya later."

He hung up and started to eat his lunch alone on the grass.

"Mind if I sit here?" Zach's voice said beside him.

Ecea looked to see him standing there.

"Sure." Ecea replied.

Zach sat down and looked at him.

"So what's the news?" he asked.

"My brother is working late, so I can go." Ecea told him.

"Great." Zach said, "It's at 8 okay?"

"Yeah." Ecea replied.

He continued to eat and Zach watched him tenderly.

"Isn't those your friends down there?" Ecea asked nodding to the group of kids eating at a table.

"Yeah, but I wanted to be near you." Zach said.

"Me?" Ecea questioned, "I'm not that interesting."

"To me you are." Zach said, "The thing is Jacob is that I like you."

"Yeah." Ecea replied, "Friends are supposed to like each other. Isn't that what friendship is about?"

"I guess so." Zach said smiling sadly, "See you at the party."

He left as Claire came running up.

"You're not going to believe it." she said, "I found a secret on Zach."

"What is it?" Ecea asked looking after Zach.

"You may not believe me though." Claire said sitting down.

"Why?" Ecea questioned looking at her.

"I saw him flying." Claire told him, "You must be thinking that I am crazy."

"No I don't." Ecea said, "Claire, I have a secret also."

He put out his hand, which turned invisible and then visible. Claire gasped and shook her head.

"That's amazing." she said shocked, "I've never seen that before."

"I'm like you Claire." Ecea said.

"How did you know that I am special?" Claire demanded.

"I have a friend." Ecea lied, "His name is Ecea Petrelli."

Claire's mood darkened a little and Ecea did his best to not notice.

"Tell me about your friend." Claire said.

"Well...from what he told me is that you have the ability to regenerate." Ecea said, "He didn't say anything beyond that. He's the brother of Nathan and Peter Petrelli, he's my age. He finished school and he told me that he has some abilities also. Other than that, nothing."

"Where did you meet him?" Claire asked.

"We went to the same school early in our childhood." Ecea answered, "We hadn't been in contact until earlier today. He told me that he was leaving the states. To Central America I think."

Claire's mood lessened and she nodded.

"So what's the news on the party?" she asked.

"My brother said I can go." Ecea answered, "He's working late and so I can go."

"What's your brother's name?" Claire questioned.

Ecea had expected this and he had already came up with a name and told it to Sylar. Sylar's name was going to be Jake.

"Jake." Ecea said, "He's 24."

"I would like to meet him one day." Claire replied.

"Okay." Ecea said.

Later Claire and Ecea arrived at the party. Claire wore a blue dress with a necklace and Ecea wore black pants and a blue dress shirt. There were many kids at the party and there was music playing in the back room. Zach was greeting people and talking to them. He wore a tuxedo and looked absolutely stunning. He saw Claire and Ecea and excused himself to greet them.

"Claire, Jacob." he said coming up to them, "Glad that you could come."

"Thanks for inviting us." Claire replied, "Lovely place."

"Thanks." Zach said, "You want a drink?"

"Sure." Claire replied and turning to Ecea, "You want some?"

"Do you have water?" Ecea asked, "I'm not much of a liquor drinker."

"Yeah." Zach answered, "It's with the fruit punch over there. Come with me Claire and I will get you a drink."

Claire went with Zach as Ecea went for a glass of water. He drank it and looked around. He went outside and looked out over the railing into the garden, where a pool was. He looked at the water and started to see something strange. There was a picture forming in the water and it was a picture of Claire in trouble. Ecea couldn't make out where it was though.

"Nice night isn't it?" Zach questioned coming next to him.

Ecea jumped a little and turned to Zach.

"Yes it is." he replied looking back at the pool.

The picture was gone and Zach looked at him questioning.

"You okay?" he asked coming closer to Ecea.

"I'm fine." Ecea answered forcing a smile on his face.

Zach's hand moved across the railing and touched Ecea's hand. Ecea looked at it and then at Zach, who was looking at him tenderly.

"I should check on Claire." Ecea said pulling away and walking away.

"Jacob, wait." Zach called out.

Ecea stopped and turned to him. Zach came up to him and placed a hand on Ecea's cheek. He leaned forward to kiss Ecea, but Ecea moved away. He wasn't ready for a relationship yet and he needed to leave. He had a sense of danger going to occur soon at the house.

"I really should check on Claire." he repeated.

He left Zach standing there and went to find Claire. He found her talking to some people.

"Excuse me." he said to the people, "I need to borrow Claire."

He grabbed Claire's arm and dragged her away from the people and toward the front door.

"Jacob what's wrong?" Claire asked.

"You're in danger." Ecea answered, "I saw it. Something bad is going to happen."

Suddenly the door burst open and several men in uniforms with guns barged in.

"Go!" Ecea yelled to Claire pushing her the other way before following her.

People started to scream and the men fired at the people with stun darts. Claire and Ecea were running toward the backyard, when Ecea heard a little girl cry upstairs. A man with a gun started to go upstairs and Ecea chased after him. He reached out with telekinesis and yanked the man over the railing. The man fell and Ecea rushed to a small girl of about 7 and picked her up.

"I'm going to get you out of here." he told her looking for a way out.

Several men came up from behind and shot at him. Ecea dodged the attacks and slid down the railings. He landed safely on the ground and rushed outside where Claire, Zach and several other kids were making their escapes.

"Jacob, watch out behind you!" Claire yelled seeing him.

One of the boys with Zach rushed toward Ecea with super-speed and knocked the man behind him.

"Go." the boy ordered.

Ecea ran with the girl in his arms and they went into the woods. The men followed them and continued to stun the kids. Ecea gave the little girl to Claire.

"Protect her." he ordered her going back.

"I know who you really are." Claire called, "Ecea Petrelli."

Ecea stopped and turned to her.

"Don't worry." Claire said smiling, "I forgive you. My father was wrong and I won't tell anyone. You have my promise."

"Get her away from here and then go home." Ecea begged.

Claire nodded and ran as Ecea turned to the men.

"You want to play?" he said, "Bring it."

His hands went on fire and he rushed toward the men, while throwing fireballs at them. He threw some of them into the trees with telekinesis and dodged their stun bullets. He succeeded in knocking them out and as he stood there, he heard someone come up from behind.

"Hello Ecea." Nathan said behind him.

"Nathan." Ecea replied turning to him, "What's this? Nathan has come instead of Peter?"

"I will stop you Ecea." Nathan said, "You're dangerous to the government."

"And guess who's made it that way?" Ecea replied, "You did Nathan. You, Mr. Bennet and Peter. All I ever wanted was to be heard by you and Peter, but you never listened. You were too busy with your election. Now I found my true place in life and you won't stop me."

"I thought that you wouldn't listen." Nathan said sadly, "Bring the kid."

Three men brought Zach to Nathan and Nathan took a real gun from one of the men and aimed it at Zach, who was held by the men.

"Now Ecea, you will come with us or he shall die." Nathan threatened.

"You will kill an innocent kid?" Ecea said.

"Innocent?" Nathan questioned, "Quite the opposite, he is dangerous as well as you."

"You won't kill him Nathan." Ecea said.

"Oh?" Nathan replied raising an eyebrow.

He shot Zach near the heart and Zach cried out in pain. Ecea's anger flashed and his eyes went red. He yelled and forced Nathan back with the men. Nathan and the men crashed to the ground and Ecea grabbed Zach. He carried him on his shoulder and flew into the air. He arrived at his house just as Sylar came home.

"Ecea what happened?" he asked seeing Zach wounded.

"Nathan found me." Ecea told him, "He sent men after the kids, who were special. Zach is one of them. You need to help me get the bullet out of him."

"Bring him inside." Sylar commanded opening the front door.

Ecea went in and laid Zach on the couch.

"Jacob?" Zach said weakly.

"Don't worry Zach. I'm going to heal you." Ecea promised.

"I need to tell you something first." Zach said, "The moment I saw you, I loved you."

"Zach, don't talk." Ecea replied starting to cry.

"My time is up Jacob." Zach whispered, "I wanted to be with you...I..."

Suddenly Ecea kissed Zach and drew into the kiss. Zach kissed back and then laid back and breathed his last. Ecea closed his eyes and trembled with hate and sadness. He opened his eyes and looked at Zach who laid still. Ecea got up and turned to Sylar.

"They're going to pay." he said in anger.

"Go get them." Sylar replied.

Ecea ran out of the house and blasted into the air, flying at super speed to Noah's factory. He landed in front of it and stormed into it. The guards tried to stop him, but Ecea blasted them away. He continued to storm down the halls and met Peter along the way.

"Ecea?" he questioned.

Ecea forced Peter into the wall.

"Where are they?" Ecea demanded with venom.

"Where's who?" Peter asked.

"Where are Nathan and Noah?" Ecea ordered.

"They're down the hall, Ecea you cannot..." Peter said.

Ecea didn't listen to Peter and threw him against the wall. He went to the end of the hall and found Noah and Nathan talking.

"You killed him!" Ecea yelled as he came toward them.

Electricity came from his hands and he blasted them both back. They hit the wall and sank to the floor.

"You killed Zach." Ecea said to Nathan in seething anger.

"He was dangerous." Nathan complained.

"No Nathan." Ecea replied, "You're the one that's dangerous, you and Noah."

"Ecea listen to me." Noah said, "We had to put those kids down. They didn't know how powerful they were."

"That's your excuse?" Ecea snapped, "How would you like it if your best friend died in your arms?"

"Ecea, what's going on here?" Claire asked behind him.

Ecea turned to her with tears in his eyes.

"They killed him." he told her, "They killed Zach."

Claire looked grief stricken and turned to her father.

"What is the meaning of this?" she demanded.

"Zach and the other kids needed to be put down." her father said.

"So you just kill them?" Claire replied in disbelieve, "That's murder dad."

"Wait." Ecea said thinking.

Something about Noah, Nathan's and Claire's sense made him confused.

"Is Noah your real dad?" he asked Claire.

"No I'm adopted...why?" Claire said.

"I know who your real father is." Ecea told her.

"Don't tell her Ecea." Noah ordered.

"Who's my real father?" Claire said.

Ecea looked at Nathan and lifted him up with telekinesis.

"Say hello to your father." he said to Claire, "Nathan Petrelli."

Chapter 3

"Your brother is my father?" Claire said in disbelieve.

"Nathan's not my brother." Ecea replied, "Neither is Peter."

"What do you mean?" Nathan asked.

"You mean that you don't know?" Ecea said grinning as he sensed Sylar coming, "Well...I guess I shall tell you who it is."

Peter crashed into the room and landed next to Nathan.

"Everyone...meet my brother." Ecea said turning to the figure coming, "Sylar Gray."

Sylar came in grinning at Noah.

"I've heard that you've hurt my brother." he said, "I'm not pleased about that."

"But Ecea's our brother." Peter argued.

"You're wrong Peter." Ecea said, "I'm your adoptive brother. I was separated from Sylar, or Gabriel as he was known back then, and taken into the Petrelli family. I was raised within the Petrelli family until now."

Sylar's phone rang and he answered it.

"What do you mean that the test has gone weird?" he demanded.

He looked at Ecea.

"He's what?" Sylar said shocked, "No, there must be a mistake. Yes, he's here."

He handed the phone to Ecea.

"Hello?" Ecea said.

"_Ecea?_" Mohinder's voice asked.

"Hey Mohinder." Ecea said.

"_I have news about the test with yours and Gabriel's blood_." Mohinder said, "_It's not what you thought it would be. You are related to him and several others_."

"What do you mean?" Ecea asked.

"_I mean the DNA is matching with 3 other people than Gabriel._" Mohinder answered.

"Who?" Ecea questioned.

"_Well, two are Peter and Nathan and the third is a girl named Claire._" Mohinder said.

"No." Ecea replied, "There must be some mistake."

"_There isn't._" Mohinder insisted, "_You're Claire's brother._"

"Alright." Ecea said, "Thanks for calling."

He hung up and raised Noah up.

"Who am I?" Ecea demanded, "Mohinder just told me that I'm Claire's brother and yet Sylar and I have the same blood."

"My brother?" Claire said confused.

"So Mohinder says." Sylar told her, "However he could be lying though."

"Noah...please, just tell me who I am." Ecea begged.

Noah looked at Sylar and Claire.

"Your name is Ecea Gray." he said looking back at Ecea, "The only reason yours and Claire's blood also match is because you both needed each other's blood when you were born. When your blood joined, you were able to create the blood that you both have with the healing properties. Claire is the daughter of Nathan and she has Peter's blood as well, so you have his in you. However you are Sylar's brother."

Ecea sighed in relief and let go of his hold on Noah, who landed on the floor safely.

"We should get out of here." Sylar said to Ecea.

"You said that I have many powers right?" Ecea asked Noah.

"You do." Noah answered.

"Then I can bring Zach back to life." Ecea said.

He warped back to his house and went up to Zach, who laid there. He put a hand on Zach's hands and concentrated on bring him to life. As soon as he thought it, Zach breathed and opened his eyes confused.

"Jacob?" he said, "I was dead though."

"I brought you back Zach." Ecea replied, "I couldn't let you just die. Damn I love you too much."

He kissed Zach and Zach kissed back. They drew into the kiss and stopped.

"You're wonderful." Zach said.

"I have something to tell you." Ecea replied, "My real name is Ecea Gray, not Jacob. I was hiding from the men that killed you so I had to change my name."

"Names don't matter." Zach said, "I still love you."

They kissed again and Sylar appeared with Claire and Peter.

"I knew it." Claire said excitedly, "You do love him."

Zach and Ecea stopped startled and Sylar grinned at them as Peter smiled.

"Aren't you on Nathan's side?" Ecea asked Peter.

"I am on your side Ecea. Nathan is just confused right now." Peter answered, "Sylar was able to warp Claire and me out of there, when Noah tried to fire at us."

"So...is it official?" Claire questioned, "Are you and Zach together?"

Zach looked at Ecea tenderly.

"It's true." Ecea said looking back at him.

Claire giggled with glee and hugged Zach. Peter came up to Ecea.

"Can we talk?" he asked, "Alone?"

"We will be right back." Ecea told Claire, Zach and Sylar.

He and Peter went to the back room and Ecea closed the door.

"Ecea, I'm sorry for..." Peter started to say.

"Forget about it." Ecea said, "I know you were just trying to help and were confused. I forgive you...brother."'

He and Peter hugged each other, their connection renewed.

"So what's the plan?" Ecea asked.

"I go back to work and lay low." Peter answered, "You on the other hand, stay with Claire. Sylar's hunger for power is still too powerful to control."

"About that Peter." Ecea said, "I have that power also."

"How did you get Sylar's power?" Peter questioned.

"I'm not sure." Ecea said, "Maybe I copied it."

"Guys, you got to come here." Claire said coming in, "Sylar just painted the future."

Ecea and Peter went into the other room and looked at the picture. It was a picture of two boys talking to them. One boy had short brown hair and brown eyes. He wore jeans and a blue shirt, while the other boy had a mohawk and brown eyes. He wore black jeans and a gray shirt.

"Who are they?" Ecea questioned.

"I'm not sure." Sylar said, "However they're coming here."

Ecea looked at the window and saw the boys standing outside. One of the boys was looking at him.

"They're here." Ecea told Peter.

He went to the door and beckoned the boys in. The boys came inside and looked around. The boys finally looked at Peter, Sylar, Claire and Zach.

"Welcome." Ecea said, "My name is Ecea...this is my brother Sylar, my adoptive brother Peter, my friends Claire and Zach. What's yours?"

"My name is Rex." the boy with brown hair said, "This is Puck."

"What brings you here?" Sylar asked.

"We found ourselves here." Puck answered, "We don't know exactly how."

"Come and look at this." Sylar said pointing to a painting.

Puck and Rex looked at it and stared at it confused.

"That's us." Puck said, "How is this possible?"

"You are intertwined with our destinies." Ecea told him, "You have a role to play here. You must have powers."

"Now wait a minute." Rex said, "We're just ordinary guys, sure I have the sixth sense, but Puck is normal."

"No..." Sylar interrupted looking at Puck with concentration, "He has powers."

"What kind?" Ecea asked his brother.

"I'm not sure." Sylar answered.

"Look." Claire said looking at Puck's hands.

Only that she was looking at nothing. Puck lifted his wrists and moved them. His hands appeared again and Sylar grinned.

"He has the ability to turn invisible for one." he said.

"Sylar control yourself." the man named Peter ordered.

"I wasn't going to kill him...besides, he's Rex's lover." Sylar said.

"How did you know?" Rex asked.

"Sensed it." Sylar answered, "Ecea likes Zach."

"Sylar." Ecea scolded.

Sylar shrugged and Rex's hands started to glow.

"What's happening?" he asked looking at his hands.

"You have a radiation power." Peter answered as he and the others backed away from Rex, "You need to stop it. I had a dream that I also had the power and blew up. However it may be you that blows up."

"I can't stop it." Rex said breathing hard and shaking his hands as his whole body started to glow.

Puck went up to Rex, who looked at him.

"I'm sorry Puck." Rex said.

Puck took Rex's face into his hands and kissed him. As they kissed, Peter and the others watched to see that Rex's radiation power stopped. Puck drew away and swayed as Rex looked at his hands.

"Puck, you did it." Rex said happily.

However Puck had slipped unconscious and fell. As Puck fell, Sylar caught him and felt something pass between them. Sylar looked up to see Rex looking at Puck.

"Puck no." Rex said coming over to Sylar and taking Puck, "Don't die on me Puck."

He wept and shook as Puck laid still in his arms.

"Wait...what's this?" Claire asked.

She went up and took something out of Puck's neck. It was a bullet and Rex's anger flashed across his face.

"He didn't die by my radiation." he said, "Someone shot him just now."

"You bet I did." Noah replied coming in with a gun.

"Dad?" Claire said in disbelieve.

"Noah." Peter said.

"Dad, stop this at once." Claire ordered in anger.

"Not until this boy here is dead." Noah said aiming his gun at Rex.

He fired at Rex and gasped in surprise when he saw the bullets hanging in the air in front of Rex's face. Rex was taking deep breaths as he stared at the bullets, which dropped as he stopped his powers.

"Impossible." Noah said shocked, "Who are you?"

"Rex Hudson." Rex answered.

Sylar's head snapped at him and he grew nervous.

"Sylar?" Ecea said, "Are you okay?"

"Hudson you say?" Sylar asked Rex.

"Yeah why?" Rex said.

"Was your mother named Carole?" Sylar asked him.

"How did you know?" Rex questioned suspiciously.

"Rex...you have an older brother named Finn right?" Sylar said, "His mother called him Finny?"

"Dad?" Rex said shocked.

Tears formed in Sylar's eyes as he started to cry.

"You're alive." he said, "I thought that you had died."

"What about you?" Rex replied, "Mother said that you died."

"I had to fake my death." Sylar said, "My powers were beginning to show and I couldn't control them. If I had stayed, I would have killed your mother and brother, along with you."

Ecea turned to Noah.

"Why did you want to kill him?" he asked.

"Isaac painted a man blowing New York City and I came to stop it." Noah told him.

"Yet, that can be me or Peter for all we know." Ecea said, "I have all powers and Peter saw himself blowing up in a dream."

"What do we do now?" Claire asked.

Ecea looked at Rex, Sylar, and Peter.

"We should go each other's way." he said, "Split up."

"Very well." Peter said, "Ecea, heal Puck first,"

Ecea went up to Puck's body and brought Puck alive again. Puck sat up gasping for breath and looked around confused.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You got killed and then Ecea brought you back." Rex told him, "We need to go. We're all splitting up."

"You should take Claire with you." Ecea told Rex, "I will go with Mohinder and Zach. Peter and Sylar could be on their own."

"Where would we go?" Claire asked.

"Find a place away from here." Sylar said, "Also away from us. We don't want to set off the bomb."

"You ready?" Rex asked Claire.

Claire nodded and she, Rex and Puck left. Ecea turned to Zach.

"Let's go find Mohinder." he said.

He and Zach left and went to find Mohinder. They found him at his apartment. Ecea knocked on the door and Mohinder answered it.

"Oh, it's you." he said, "Come on in."

He let Zach and Ecea in and closed the doors.

"Boys...meet Isaac." Mohinder said introducing a man with dark brown hair and brown eyes.

Isaac wore a gray shirt and blue jeans.

"You're Ecea Petrelli?" Isaac asked.

"I am." Ecea said.

"I need to show you something." Isaac said going over to a picture.

He unveiled it and Ecea stared at it.

"Who's that?" he demanded.

"I'm not sure." Isaac said, "But he is going to battle Sylar."

Ecea looked at the picture to see a boy of 17 standing across from Sylar. Ecea didn't know this, but the boy was Rex's brother Finn. Finn had found Sylar and Sylar couldn't control himself for taking one of Finn's powers. Finn had the power of seeing someone's past and Sylar wanted to know about his past. Finn also had the power to sense people and absorbs people's ability.

"Do you know where and when?" Ecea asked Isaac.

Isaac sighed and looked at Mohinder, who looked at Ecea.

"It's going to be at the time of the bomb." he said.

"In New York?" Zach questioned.

"That's right." Mohinder said.

"We have to get back there." Ecea said to Zach.

"Yet, we need to stay away from there." Zach argued, "One of you is going to blow up."

"If we stay away, it may happen anyways." Ecea shot back, "Maybe Sylar couldn't control himself against this kid. What if he had something that Sylar really wanted?"

Ecea's phone rang and he saw that it was Claire calling him.

"Hello?" he said answering the call.

"_Ecea, Rex just painted a picture._" Claire said, "_We need to meet. Something bad is going to happen to his brother Finn._"

"What is it?" Ecea asked.

"_Sylar is going to kill his brother._" Claire told him.

Ecea looked at the picture that Isaac painted.

"Alright." he said to Claire, "Meet us outside the Empire State building."

"_Ok._" Claire replied.

She hung up and Ecea looked to see that it was night time.

"We're going to meet Claire, Rex and Puck at the Empire State Building." Ecea told Zach, "C'mon."

"What about the painting?" Isaac called out as Zach and Ecea were about to leave.

"We're going to stop it." Ecea said with determination.

He and Zach left and they went to the Empire State Building, where they met Claire, Puck and Rex.

"So what's this about Finn?" Ecea asked Rex.

Rex explained that Finn was his brother and that somehow, he encountered Sylar, who killed him for his powers.

"You do know when this happens right?" Ecea asked, "It happens at the time of the bomb or so Isaac said."

"Guys, look!" Claire said pointing to something behind them.

They all turned to see that Sylar was standing across from Finn Hudson.

"Finn!" Rex called out.

"Sylar no!" Ecea yelled.

They ran toward Sylar and Finn, who Sylar was choking. Ecea reached out with his telekinesis and forced Sylar away as Rex knocked into Finn. Sylar flew back and Rex and Finn fell to the floor.

"Rex?" Finn questioned gasping for breath.

"Finn, how did you get here?" Rex asked.

"I found myself here." Finn answered, "I was looking for you. Kurt and the others must have been separated from me."

"Wait." Rex said shaking his head, "Kurt and the others are here?"

"Yes..." Finn replied.

Peter came up to them and looked at them shocked.

"This is bad." he said, "I came here to meet Nathan, but he's not here."

Sylar got up from the ground with a crazy look in his eyes. He looked at Finn and Rex stood in front of Finn.

"Back away Sylar." he ordered.

"I need his powers." Sylar said referring to Finn, "I can find out my past. None of you will stop me."

He lifted his hand and Rex flew into the building. Zach went to help him as Noah moved in front of Finn, only to be tossed aside by Sylar. Noah hit the wall and fractured his arm.

"Dad!" Claire shouted running to him.

Sylar stood across from Peter and Finn.

"Get out of here Finn." Peter ordered, "I will take care of this."

Finn ran, however Sylar blasted a lightning bolt at him. Finn flew into the air and onto the ground. Sylar started to choke Peter and the policeman that Ecea and Peter encountered earlier, fired bullets at him. Sylar turned to him and stopped the bullets with telekinesis. He fired them back at the man, who fell down. Sylar reached out for a pole and it flew to him. He hit Peter with it and Peter fell to the ground. Sylar was about to hit him again, but someone grabbed the pole from him and Sylar turned to see a lady in jeans and a red sweater. The lady had blond hair and blue eyes. She hit Sylar in the stomach with the pole and Sylar doubled over and fell to the ground.

"Mom!" a small boy called.

"Go back to your family." Peter said to the lady getting up and taking off his jacket.

The lady left and Peter started to punch Sylar. He was using his anger, when his hands started to glow and he started to breathe hard as he tried to make it stop.

"Peter no!" Ecea yelled running toward Peter.

Sylar got up grinning and he turned only to be stabbed with a sword, by a man named Hiro. Sylar gasped and Hiro pulled his sword out of Sylar, who fell down dead.

"Ecea, I can't control it." Peter said as Ecea came up.

"You have to Peter." Ecea replied, "If you don't, New York will blow up."

Claire came up with a gun. She pointed it at Peter and he looked at her.

"Do it." he ordered, "Do it now."

"Wait Claire." Ecea said seeing that Claire was upset about this.

"Ecea, I'm losing hold of it." Peter replied.

Ecea grabbed Peter and flew into the air, toward the skies.

"What are you doing?" Peter asked as his powers got worse.

"Getting you high enough so you won't blast New York." Ecea answered as they flew higher.

"You will blow up." Peter argued.

"Then we will die together Peter." Ecea said as his skin started to burn because of the radiation.

"No!" Peter yelled pushing him away.

He fell and blew up. Ecea felt pain flash through him and he went unconscious. He fell down to earth, and was caught by Peter, who had regenerated and copied Ecea's flying ability. Peter flew in anger that he had hurt his brother and they flew to the hospital. Peter landed in front of it and ran in.

"I need a doctor!" he called out carrying Ecea in his arms.

Several nurses came up and took Ecea and laid him on a bed. They started to give him oxygen and wheeled him down to the ER.

"Sir, if you can come with me." a policeman said to Peter.

The policeman looked at Ecea and Peter used the time to turn invisible and leave. The nurses and doctors did the best they could to help Ecea, but he was barely clinging on to life. Claire soon heard about him being there and she got there as quickly as she could. She entered the room to see him still unconscious and laying on the bed.

"Oh Ecea." she said going up to him and sitting by him, "Don't let go okay?"

She continued to sit by him and Peter suddenly appeared on the opposite of the bed.

"Peter." Claire said getting up.

"Stay there." Peter told her, "How is he?"

"I think he will survive." Claire said, "How about you?"

"I'm fine." Peter replied, "I am going to have to go Claire."

"Go where?" Claire asked.

"Somewhere...just away from Ecea." Peter told her, "You can't tell him about me."

"He will believe that you're dead." Claire argued.

"Just do it for me Claire." Peter said, "As your uncle...I am begging you to do this for me. You and Zach look after him."

Claire looked at Peter for a while and then nodded.

"Take care of yourself." she said.

Peter nodded and then turned invisible. Claire sat by Ecea and soon Nathan came in.

"What do you want?" Claire asked him angrily.

"Can't I see my own brother?" Nathan said.

"I know what you are like Nathan." Claire replied glaring at him, "You never cared about Ecea at all. You sent him with my father to a prison. That's not being a brother is it?"

"I did that to keep him safe." Nathan argued.

"Then you killed Zach." Claire interrupted, "You killed a 19 year old boy, who was in love with Ecea. That's murder Nathan."

"Don't talk to me like that." Nathan scolded.

"Or what?" Claire said, "Are you going to kill me to? You're never going to be my father. Peter was better than you. He understood Ecea and cared for him, but you...all you think about is yourself and the stupid election."

Nathan got so angry, that he slapped Claire. Claire stumbled back and unknown to Nathan and Claire, Peter was still there watching. Another thing that was unknown to them, was that Ecea was hearing everything and he started to regain his powers.

"Don't you ever talk to me like that." Nathan said to Claire.

Claire turned to him and he saw that he had left a scar. However it healed and Claire smirked.

"Nothing you do can hurt me." she told him.

Nathan grabbed Claire and flew out the open window and into the air.

"Let's see if you can survive this." Nathan said dropping Claire.

She fell and Nathan watched. However something invisible caught her and flew away with her. It was Peter that caught her and Nathan heard something behind him. He turned to see Ecea floating there in new clothes. Ecea was glaring at Nathan in anger.

"You almost killed Claire." he said, "That's not a nice thing to do."

"Listen to me Ecea." Nathan started to say.

"No Nathan." Ecea replied, "You listen. All I ever wanted was for you to listen to me and love me as a brother. Yet when the election started, your mother got you in it and thus breaking our brotherhood. I was hurt Nathan, hurt more than you can imagine. It's a good thing I had..."

He stopped confused and Nathan looked at him.

"That's weird." Ecea said, "I was sure that there was somebody with me all those times. I don't remember."

"Ecea...you do know that you're Sylar's brother right?" Nathan said coming up to him.

"Yes." Ecea replied, "It's a good thing too...at least I don't have to be with you."

"Ecea, I did love you all those years." Nathan said, "But you were my brother and..."

"Brothers are supposed to love each other Nathan." Ecea argued.

Suddenly Nathan grabbed Ecea, pulled him close and kissed him. Ecea pulled away shocked and Nathan looked away.

"I wanted to be with you Ecea." Nathan said, "But you were my brother and I couldn't."

"Nathan...you're married though." Ecea replied.

"And yet I still love you Ecea." Nathan said, "We can be together now."

"I can't." Ecea told him turning away, "I am in love with Zach."

"Do you really love him?" Nathan asked.

Ecea felt himself tearing up inside. It was true that he had feelings for Nathan, but he also loved Zach.

"Don't make me do this." he whispered crying.

"Search yourself Ecea and find out the truth." Nathan said, "Sylar is dead and so is Peter. You got no one but me."

"Peter?" Ecea said to himself searching his memory.

Scenes of a man with short brown hair and brown eyes flashed through his mind, but Ecea couldn't remember who he was.

"Sylar is dead?" Ecea questioned spinning toward Nathan with anger.

"A man named Hiro killed him because he thought that Sylar was the bomb." Nathan said, "Sylar was about to kill his son Finn and also Peter."

"Who's this Peter?" Ecea questioned.

"You don't remember Peter?" Nathan said.

"Should I?" Ecea replied.

"Ecea, Peter was our brother." Nathan told him.

"You lie." Ecea said, "I don't remember having another brother named Peter."

He flew away and zoomed to his home. He entered it to find it empty.

"Sylar..." he said softly, "Are you really gone?"

Hours went by as Ecea sat alone in the house wishing that he remember this certain Peter and that Sylar was alive.

"Seems that you're alive." Sylar's voice said behind him.

Ecea turned to see that Sylar was standing there healed.

"Sylar." Ecea said rushing to him and hugging him, "Nathan told me that you died."

"I had." Sylar said holding him, "Except I have Claire's power."

Ecea sighed in relief and Sylar looked at him concerned.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Not really." Ecea answered, "Nathan...well...he kissed me."

"He what?" Sylar said angry.

"It's fine." Ecea assured him, "The bad part is that I cannot remember a person named Peter. I believe that I see visions of him with me, but I don't _know_ who he is. Who is he Sylar?"

"Perhaps we shouldn't talk about it now." Sylar suggested, "We need to leave here before Noah finds out that I am still alive."

He packed their clothes and led Ecea to the car. They got in and drove away.

"Where are we going?" Ecea asked.

"Leaving the state." Sylar said, "Somewhere to get you safe."

As they drove, Peter was following them invisible. He was going to watch over Ecea, even if Ecea didn't remember him. Sylar and Ecea drove several days until they reached Texas, where they bought a small house to live in.

"What do you think?" Sylar asked Ecea as they settled in.

"Do we really have to hide?" Ecea said, "Noah knows about us already."

"He doesn't know that we're still alive." Sylar pointed out, "Let's keep it that way for as long as we can."

"I'm going to go for a walk." Ecea said.

He left and Sylar looked after him.

"I know you're here Peter." he said.

Peter appeared by the door with his arms crossed.

"He won't like it here." Peter commented.

"It's for his safety." Sylar replied putting some stuff away.

"And what happens if Noah finds you?" Peter asked, "What are you going to do then?"

"Kill Noah if I have to." Sylar answered.

"What about Claire?" Peter said, "How will you explain it to her?"

"I'm trying to help him, Peter!" Sylar shouted, "I'm not use to this and he doesn't know you. Unless you suggest that Nathan takes him. Do you hear what Nathan did to him?"

"Yes, I did." Peter said calmly.

"Then you know what Nathan will do to him." Sylar replied, "He has to stay with me."

"And the company?" Peter questioned.

"I will find a way to keep them away." Sylar promised.

"I will find a way for Ecea to remember me." Peter said looking out the window to see Ecea sitting on the grass with his back to the window.

"You should ask Mohinder." Sylar suggested.

"And leave Ecea and you?" Peter questioned looking at him, "No."

"Since when did you care what happened to me?" Sylar asked.

"I don't exactly care for you." Peter said, "It's just that your Ecea's guardian and brother. I thought I should watch over you as well."

"Admit it." Sylar replied, "You do care for me, not only because I am Ecea's brother."

"Are you suggesting something?" Peter questioned.

"You mean as if I like you?" Sylar said coming up to him, "Maybe...but I wonder about what you think."

"Gabriel..." Peter said.

"You said my real name." Sylar said grinning.

"If you think that I can fall for a hot guy like you, you're wrong." Peter said turning around.

"I knew it!" Sylar exclaimed as Peter realized what he had just said, "You like me."

"No..." Peter flustered, "That was a mistake."

"Come Peter, admit it." Sylar chided, "You do like me."

"Fine I do." Peter said, "You're good looking and you care for others...well now you do."

Sylar crossed his arms, raised an eyebrow and grinned at Peter, who looked away to see that Ecea was gone.

"Sylar...he's gone." Peter said rushing to the door.

He ran out with Sylar behind him. He looked up and down the street, but Ecea wasn't in sight.

"Damn." Peter said, "How can I be so stupid?"

"It wasn't your fault Peter." Sylar replied holding Peter's shoulders.

"Just stop it Sylar!" Peter yelled yanking away, "Leave me and Ecea alone."

Peter flew off to find Ecea, who by this time was sitting at a beach. He had gone there to clear his mind and think about this Peter that Nathan and Sylar had told him about.

"Hello Ecea." a lady's voice said behind him.

Ecea looked to see a lady with brown hair and black eyes standing there. She wore a black dress and high heels.

"Hey Mrs. Petrelli." Ecea said turning away.

"You don't call me mother now?" his mother asked.

"That's because you're not my mother." Ecea answered.

"A mother is someone who takes care of a child, even if it's not hers." Mrs. Petrelli reprimanded, "Thus I am your mother."

"And yet you lied to me all these years." Ecea said as his mother sat next to him.

"And what is it that I lied to you about?" Mrs. Petrelli asked.

"That Sylar was my brother." Ecea said looking at her, "Did you know that he was my brother?"

"No one knew where you had come from." Mrs. Petrelli replied, "It's the truth Ecea."

"Who's Peter?" Ecea asked.

"Peter is my second son." Mrs. Petrelli answered, "He has a good heart and he's innocent unlike Nathan. He died in the explosion, which he himself set off and you tried to stop by taking him up into the skies. New York was saved, but at the sacrifice of Peter. Actually I have been wondering...how did you survive?"

"I don't know." Ecea said looking out to the sea, "I found myself in the hospital to find that Nathan was about to kill Claire."

"I see." Mrs. Petrelli replied looking down.

"Mrs. Petrelli." Sylar's voice said behind them, "Can I talk to you?"

Mrs. Petrelli turned to Sylar and sighed.

"Very well." she said getting up.

She went over to him and they left Ecea alone.

"Hello Ecea." Peter said appearing beside him.

Ecea jumped and looked at him.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"It's me...Peter." Peter answered.

Ecea stared at him as his memories of Peter returned to him.

"Peter?" he questioned clutching his head, "Why is everything so messed up?"

"You were damaged in the blast." Peter told him.

Ecea gasped as he remembered that day when Peter blew up and he was injured. Peter had saved him and flew him to the hospital.

"You saved me." Ecea said looking at Peter, "I must have hit my head, because I couldn't remember you. Where's Zach?"

"He's safe." Peter assured him, "He's with Claire now."

"Found you." a man's voice said.

Peter and Ecea looked to see a man of about 69 standing there. He had white hair and a beard.

"Who are you?" Peter demanded.

"My name is Linderman." the man introduced, "I helped your brother in his election."

"You died." Ecea said staring at Linderman as he knew what happened during Peter's and Sylar's battle, "DL killed you."

"You're unique Ecea Gray." Linderman praised, "You are the greatest one with abilities of them all. Peter and Sylar come after you."

"If you're dead, how can you be appearing to us?" Peter asked.

"Matt's father." Ecea said, "His father can make us believe that this is really Linderman. In fact it's not Matt's father who's behind this it's..."

He broke off looking at Linderman.

"He was dead." he said to Linderman.

"Ecea who's behind this?" Peter asked.

"Your father." Ecea said turning to him, "Your father is alive Peter."

"No, my mother said that he was dead." Peter replied.

"I know...but I sense it." Ecea said.

He turned to Linderman.

"I am immune to your powers Mr. Parkman." he said, "You cannot fool me and you can tell Mr. Petrelli that."

"You've chosen war Ecea." Linderman replied, "War between the company and people like you."

"You don't get it." Ecea said, "We're the heroes and you're the villains."

Linderman scowled and disappeared. Ecea turned to Peter, who was confused.

"We need to get the other heroes." he said.

"How?" Peter asked, "How many are there?"

"Many Peter." Ecea answered, "We started with the ones we know; Mohinder, Claire, Zach, Rex, Puck, Finn, Sylar, Niki, Micha, West, Matt, Hiro, Ando and Nathan. Then we move onto those that will side with us."

"Alright, and after that?" Peter asked.

"If your father wants a war...he shall get one." Ecea replied.

"We don't know what kind of powers my father has." Peter told him, "How can we be sure on how to stop him?"

"Sylar can find a weakness." Ecea explained, "We should go."

He turned to find himself in a big room in a building with glass windows.

"Hello Ecea." a man said behind him.

Ecea turned to see a man standing there with several people beside him. The man had dark hair and brown eyes and wore a suit.

"Mr. Petrelli." Ecea said, "What a coincidence. I was coming to see you."

"Spare me the crap son." Mr. Petrelli replied.

_He doesn't know about my identity_. Ecea thought, "What do you want?"

"Can you give your father a hug?" Mr. Petrelli asked opening his arms.

Ecea tried to read his father's sense, but to no avail. He went up to Mr. Petrelli and hugged him. All of the sudden, he felt himself drained of his powers.

"What?" he said stumbling back.

"I had to take your powers Ecea." Mr. Petrelli replied, "You were too dangerous."

Ecea tried to blast Mr. Petrelli with fire, but nothing came out.

"Goodbye." Mr. Petrelli said.

One of the men beside Mr. Petrelli thrust his hand at Ecea and Ecea flew out of the windows. Ecea fell down 12 stories and crashed to the floor. Mr. Petrelli and the people looked out of the window.

"It is done." Mr. Petrelli said, "Let's go."

He left with the others. Had they stayed, they would have seen something that couldn't have happened. Ecea got up slowly and walked away. Mr. Petrelli had taken all, except one of Ecea's powers. The power that Ecea still had was muscle regeneration and he was able to think of Claire as he hit the ground. Thus he was able to get up and walk away. He walked around the city weak and as he entered an alley, he fell unconscious. When he awoke, he found himself in a large room on a bed.

"You're awake." a familiar boy's voice said beside him.

Ecea turned to see Finn Hudson sitting on a chair.

"What happened?" Ecea asked him.

"I found you in the alley unconscious." Finn answered, "I brought you here. You've been passed out for several weeks."

"Several weeks?" Ecea questioned, "Where's Rex?"

"I haven't seen him since the bomb incident." Finn said, "I have been hiding here with Kurt and Puck. So what happened to you?"

"Mr. Petrelli...he took my powers away." Ecea told him, "All I have is muscle regeneration. He's going after Peter and the others. He doesn't know that I am Sylar's brother though and that is a good thing."

"I guess that makes you my uncle." Finn said.

"You're Sylar's son?" Ecea questioned.

"Yeah, I got a call from Claire who told me about it." Finn said, "She said that Rex was Sylar's son and Rex and I are brothers, so that makes me Sylar's son."

"We need to get to the others." Ecea told Finn.

"What about your powers?" Finn asked.

"I will find a way to get them back." Ecea answered.

Kurt Hummel came in and dumped some clothes on the bed.

"There's some new clothes." he told Ecea, "Peter said to meet him in Texas at the Primatech Paper Company. He found some of the Heroes and we're going to have a meeting there. I can get us there when you're ready."

"What's your power?" Ecea asked him.

"Flying." Kurt answered.

There was a knock on the door and they turned to it.

"Find out who it is." Kurt told Finn.

Finn looked at the door and tilted his head a little.

"Not good." he whispered, "Take Ecea out now, I will handle this."

"This way." Kurt said grabbing Ecea, "We can change when we get there."

He left with Ecea out the window and the door blasted open. Elle walked in with her hands sparked with electricity.

"Hello Finn." she said.

"Elle." Finn replied, "Fancy seeing you here."

"Cut the crap." Elle said, "Where's Ecea?"

"I haven't seen Ecea since the bomb." Finn lied.

"Really?" Elle questioned looking around, "Because I know someone that saw you bring him here."

"I don't know what to say then." Finn said.

"Doesn't matter." Elle replied, "I have you...and you're cute."

"Sorry...I already have a girlfriend." Finn apologized, "Maybe next time."

"You will tell me where Ecea is." Elle ordered.

"Or what?" Finn asked, "You going to use your electricity?"

Elle blasted her electricity at him and Finn disappeared. He appeared behind her.

"See you later." he said.

He flew into the air and flew to Texas. He landed in front of the Primatech building and walked in. He went downstairs to find it empty.

"Anyone here?" Finn called out.

"Hello son." Sylar said behind him.

Finn turned around only to be forced into the wall by telekinesis.

"You still have a power that I want." Sylar said coming up to Finn, "I intend to have it."

"Dad, stop it." Finn ordered, "This is your power controlling you, you have to stop it."

Sylar lifted a finger and started to cut Finn's head open. Finn yelled in pain and as Sylar continued to cut, Peter came in from behind and yanked Sylar back with telekinesis. Finn fell to the ground and focused on healing. He felt his head healing and he got up.

"Peter?" he questioned.

"Run." Peter yelled as Sylar got up.

Finn started to run and Peter turned to Sylar.

"You're going to far this time." he said as his hands went on fire.

"I will have Finn's power." Sylar replied with determination.

"Not unless I do something about it." Peter said.

"You can't stop me Peter." Sylar replied, "You don't have what it takes to beat me."

"Oh yeah?" Peter asked tilting his head, "I copied Ecea's abilities and so now I have yours."

He lifted his hand and forced Sylar into the wall.

"You won't be able to hurt anyone anymore." Peter told Sylar, "This ends now."

He lifted his fingers and started to cut Sylar's head. Sylar yelled in pain and as Peter cut, Sylar's head started to heal.

"I have Claire's ability." Sylar said, "Too bad. Do you remember the bomb Peter?"

"How could I not?" Peter asked, "I am the one that blew up and hurt Ecea."

"It's going to happen to Finn." Sylar told Peter, "I've seen it and unless I take his abilities, he will explode."

"You lie!" Peter yelled flying toward Sylar.

Meanwhile Finn was running down the halls as the alarms went off, when he bumped into Claire.

"Finn." Claire said surprised, "What's happening?"

"I am not sure." Finn replied, "We need to get out. I have a feeling that this place with collapse. Peter's gone to face Sylar."

"We need to go save him." Claire insisted.

"Wait." Finn said sensing something wrong, "Ecea's going towards Sylar and Peter."

"Great...Ecea can stop Sylar." Claire replied.

"Ecea's abilities are gone Claire." Finn told her, "Mr. Petrelli took them away. All Ecea has is muscle regeneration."

"That's impossible." Claire said shocked, "We have to go now then or else he will be in danger."

"Claire, Finn." Mohinder's voice called.

They turned to see him and Matt Parkman running to them.

"What's going on?" Matt asked.

"Sylar's after my power and Ecea lost his abilities, except for regeneration." Finn told them, "Mohinder, weren't you working on a formula."

"Yes." Mohinder said reaching into his pocket, "Here are two that are finished."

He handed Finn both samples and Finn took them.

"What abilities would Ecea get?" Claire asked Mohinder.

"I am not sure." Mohinder told her, "Hopefully it would be enough."

"So you just inject it into yourself?" Finn asked rolling up his sleeves.

"That's right...wait, what are you doing?" Mohinder answered.

"Injecting myself with one." Finn said stabbing his arm with the needle.

He pushed the formula in and felt faint. He passed out, but soon came to.

"What happened?" he asked as Claire helped him sit up.

"You passed out." Matt said, "You feel anything new?"

"Not really." Finn replied getting up.

He tried to use any powers, but nothing worked.

"Why isn't it working!" he yelled in anger.

Suddenly his hands started to glow and he started to breath hard.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Radiation." Claire said backing away, "This is bad."

The radiation went away and Finn started to float.

"What is going on?" he asked.

"I believe you got Ecea's power to have all abilities." Mohinder answered.

As proof to what Mohinder said, Finn's hands went on fire as he thought about fire.

"You guys get out of here." Finn ordered Matt and Mohinder as he gave Claire the other sample, "Claire and I will handle Sylar."

Matt and Mohinder ran as Finn and Claire ran to find Sylar. They found him standing in a hall way with Ecea and Peter on the floor dead.

"You took your time." Sylar said as Finn and Claire skidded to a stop, "I was wondering when you would come."

"This ends here Sylar." Finn replied.

"You're right Finn...it does end here." Sylar agreed, "With your death."

Finn rushed toward Sylar and flew at him. They collided and crashed into a room. The doors shut close and Claire tried to open it, but it was locked. She went to Peter and saw that there was a piece of glass in the back of his head. Claire pulled it out and Peter gasped for breath. He sat up and looked at Claire.

"Where's Sylar?" he asked her.

Claire turned to the room which was locked and Peter got up. He walked through the door and saw Finn and Sylar standing opposite of each other frozen. Peter slowly walked up to them and then turned to see Finn standing at the door.

"Finn?" Peter questioned.

"Peter?" the new Finn said confused.

"Are you from the future?" Peter replied.

"I am." Future Finn said, "However, you're dead in the future. Sylar killed you and Ecea."

"Claire saved me." Peter told him, "What's going on?"

"I came back in time, to stop Sylar from taking my powers." Future Finn explained, "It was in this room, where he was able to take my abilities, thus becoming different."

"Different?" Peter questioned.

"Sylar has different personalities." Future Finn said, "He can turn from good to bad in a few seconds. He killed many of the good people, innocent people. Mostly children and young adults. I am here to change that and save those people."

He went over to Finn of the present and laid a hand on him.

"I am taking my younger self away from here." he told Peter, "You take care of Sylar."

He warped else where with Finn and Sylar unfroze.

"Peter." Sylar said looking at Peter, "Where is he?"

"Safe from you." Ecea said coming in with his hands on fire, "Payback time Sylar."

He lifted his hand and Sylar flew into the wall.

"Let's see what you've got." Ecea said coming up to him.

He lifted his fingers and started to cut Sylar's head. Sylar yelled in pain and closed his eyes.

"Ecea stop!" Peter yelled as Sylar's head didn't seem to heal, "You need to stop."

Ecea snapped out of a trance and let go of his hold on Sylar. Sylar fell to the ground and healed. Ecea looked at his hands in horror and backed away.

"What's happening to me?" he asked.

"You have my power." Sylar told him, "It's going to control you as it does to me. You will live a cursed life Ecea, just like me."

"I am going to stop this." Ecea said, "I won't become like you Sylar. I won't kill people for power."

"And yet, you almost killed me." Sylar pointed out.

"That won't happen again." Ecea promised, "Unless I absolutely need to."

He turned to Peter.

"Let's go." he said leaving, "You're father is coming, here. Sylar come on, want to go into a fight, I have one for you."

Ecea, Sylar and Peter walked out of the room and down the halls. Claire followed them.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Mr. Petrelli is coming." Ecea answered, "We're going to battle him."

"But he is able to take your abilities away." Claire argued.

"Not unless we get the Haitian to block his powers." Ecea told her, "Ask your father to bring him."

Claire got out her cell and as she dialed, the building shook.

"What's going on?" Claire asked as they stumbled.

Ecea saw the ceiling coming down and Sylar ran and knocked into Claire, forcing them away from the falling pieces. They were separated from each other as the ceiling cut them off.

"_Sylar can you hear me?_" Ecea asked using his mind reading powers.

"_Claire and I are fine._" Sylar answered in his head, "_Meet us upstairs. Don't worry, I will take care of Claire._"

Ecea turned to Peter.

"C'mon." he said leaving.

They went down the halls and upstairs to find Mr. Petrelli standing there.

"Peter and Ecea." Mr. Petrelli said as Peter and Ecea stopped, "I see you survived Ecea."

"Peter stay back." Ecea warned moving in front of Peter.

"You don't have your powers Ecea." Mr. Petrelli, "Do you really think that you could save Peter from me?"

"If I didn't have any powers, then how do you explain me alive right now?" Ecea questioned.

"It doesn't matter to me." Mr. Petrelli said, "Peter, come give your father a hug."

"Don't Peter." Ecea warned, "That's how he took my powers away."

"Don't be foolish Peter." Mr. Petrelli said, "Beside I've been wanting to see you for a long time."

"You took Ecea's powers away." Peter replied, "Why should I trust you?"

"Because I am your father and children need to trust their parents." Mr. Petrelli said.

He turned to Ecea.

"And yet some children do not." he said.

"That's because I am not your son." Ecea replied in anger, "But you know all about that don't you Mr. Petrelli?"

"You're my son, although not by blood." Mr. Petrelli agreed, "Whose son are you then Ecea?"

"I don't know my parents, but I have a blood brother." Ecea said, "Gabriel Gray."

Mr. Petrelli tensed and Ecea tilted his head.

"Or is Sylar a better name you know?" he asked.

"How did you find out?" Mr. Petrelli said.

"We've met." Ecea told him, "When my powers started to show."

"You know that your brother has killed many people?" Mr. Petrelli questioned.

"Of course." Ecea said grinning, "So have you Mr. Petrelli. Perhaps you and Sylar are alike in many ways?"

"He kills for fun." Mr. Petrelli argued.

"And what do you kill for huh?" Ecea said, "For protection?"

"Protection of the world Ecea." Mr. Petrelli replied walking up to them, "Do you know Finn...he's going to explode you know?"

"You lie, Mr. Petrelli." Ecea said clenching his fists, "There is no way..."

He was cut off as he saw Finn stumbling around and shaking his hands, which were glowing.

"Finn..." Ecea said.

"I told you." Mr. Petrelli replied, "Finn will explode."

"I don't see anything." Peter said confused, "Ecea, it's a mind trick. Don't listen to him."

"Finn is going to die Ecea." Mr. Petrelli said looking Ecea in the eyes, "It will be your fault, for you won't be able to stop it."

"Ecea snap out of it." Peter said shaking Ecea, "Finn is not there. It's all a trick."

Ecea closed his eyes and grabbed Peter's arm. They warped elsewhere and found themselves in the streets of New York, which was half destroyed.

"We warped to the future." Peter said, "Why here?"

"I don't know..." Ecea replied, "I..."

A shot rang out behind them and they turned to see Future Peter running from Future Claire.

"Claire?" Peter said.

"Run!" Future Peter yelled to Peter and Ecea as he came near.

Ecea pushed his hand out at Claire and she was forced back.

"You guys get out of here." Ecea told both Peter's, "I will handle this."

"Ecea..." Peter started to say.

"Come on." Future Peter said, "Ecea can handle her."

They left and Ecea stood in front of Claire, who aimed her gun at him.

"What are you doing Claire?" Ecea asked.

"Wiping out the terrorists." Claire answered, "What are you doing here?"

"Stopping you." Ecea said, "What happened between you and Peter? You two were close, considering he's your uncle."

"He went against my father, the President of the United States of America, and interfered with my father's work." Claire replied, "You on the other hand, you live with Gabriel in a nice house. You never did choose which side you were on. So whose side are you on?"

"Do you know what your father did to me?" Ecea asked her.

"Of course...you and he broke up a few months ago." Claire said smirking, "I thought that you were perfect for each other."

"What..." Ecea replied shocked.

"You're not the Future Ecea are you?" Claire asked getting serious.

Ecea backed up a step and Claire scoffed.

"I never knew that you were a time traveler." she said, "Then again...grandmother did say that you're the one who has all powers."

She fired the gun at him, but someone sped past and grabbed Ecea.

"Damn it." Claire swore.

Meanwhile Ecea and his rescuer stopped at a building.

"You're from the past aren't you?" Sylar asked looking out onto the city.

"Since when were you able to use super speed?" Ecea asked taking deep breaths.

"I...took it from a speedster." Sylar answered.

"I see..." Ecea said standing up, "Where's the future me?"

"At home." Sylar replied, "I felt you and Peter here...so I came...and just in time I see. What are you doing here?"

"I warped here." Ecea told him, "I don't know why….just to get away from Mr. Petrelli."

"What happened with him?" Sylar asked.

"He took my powers." Ecea answered, "I used a formula to get powers back, but then he tried to take Peter's."

"I see." Sylar said closing his eyes.

"You guys can run from Claire." Cory's voice said behind them, "But you can't get away from me."

Sylar and Ecea turned to see Cory in a dark outfit standing there.

"Hello Cory." Sylar said.

"Hello Sylar." Cory replied and turning to Ecea, "Ah…Ecea, haven't seen you for a while."

"Cory." Ecea said clenching his fists.

Cory smirked and his right hand went on fire.

"Let's see what you guys got?" he said getting in a fighting stance.

Sylar started to go toward Cory, but Ecea put a hand in front of him.

"I will handle him." Ecea said.

Cory grinned and Ecea looked up to show his eyes had turned red.

"All right." Sylar said, "I will go look for Peter."

He jumped to another building.

"You're not going anywhere." Cory said pulling out a knife.

He jumped at Sylar and slashed at him, however Ecea blocked the attack with his own knife. Cory gasped in surprise at Ecea's speed.

"You still have me to deal with." Ecea told him and turning to Sylar, "Go."  
>Sylar left as Ecea turned to Cory.<p>

"You betrayed us." Ecea said, "You will pay for that."

He spun and slashed at Cory, who ducked and dodged. They continued to fight and neither seemed to win as both got exhausted and stood across from each other.

"You were always my equal." Cory said.

"That's because we're related." Ecea replied, "However you underestimate how much better I am."

"Let's see about that." Cory challenged.

He rushed toward Ecea, who summoned his powers and did several hand motions.

"Water Jutsu!" he yelled.

As Cory still rushed toward Ecea, a large wave of water came up behind him. Cory did several motions with his hands also.

"Fire Jutsu." he commanded.

A large fire wall came up behind him and as he and Ecea fought, the fire and water turned into beasts and started to battle each other.


End file.
